These 5 Words I Swear to You
by unicornographic
Summary: More DIzzy nonsense.
1. Chapter 1

Derek Jupiter liked to say he led an interesting life. Sure he was a rock star, but when he was not on stage, he was a boring person. At the moment, he was stretched out on the couch. He would occasionally doze off into dreamland, but, it never lasted longer than 30 minuets. Tripp had just gotten home from school and Ash and Burger were at the grocery store with Beth. "Hey kid." Derek mumbled. "Hey Derek. By the way, I'm going on a date tonight, so, see you later!" The teenager yelled as he ran to his room. Derek sighed. _No plans with him tonight. He thought, fairly let down. About 15 minuets later the back door opened. "Burger. I just spent a hundred dollars on food. We came home with olive oil. Did you happen to eat anything?" Derek heard Beth's voice. "Perhaps…" The overweight bassist said to the woman. "Ugh."_

_Beth was furious about the grocery store thing and just went to bed. Burger went to go eat his sorrows away. Ash had followed. Tripp was still on his date and Derek was still bored. A moment later, Izzy burst through the door. She was in tears. "Is Tripp here?" She asked between sobs. The rocker got up and walked over to the girl. "What's wrong?" He asked. He placed his hand on her back and led her to the couch. He sat down next to her, arms now around her. "My dad just left!" She cried out. Derek's jaw dropped. The girl cried into his chest, he rubbed her back. "I have nobody left! I'm, just, ugh!" She cried out. "Izzy…" The rocker started. "Don't cry. Please. You have me." The rocker said. He bent down and kissed the top of her head. "I'll be there for you."_


	2. House of Pain

Hey y'all. Just a few notes. First off, I did not plan on continuing this, so, the first chapter sucks. Second, Only one sentence in chapter one was supposed to be in Italics. 3rd, The first chapter was based off the song I'll Be There For You by Bon Jovi. This one is based off House of Pain by Faster Pussycat.

Derek still held the girl to his chest. He had no idea what to say. Izzy continued to sob into his shirt, which was white. "Izzy, please. Please stop crying." This Brit pleaded with the girl. She ignored this. "I just, I don't know what to do! Tripp is always on his dates! My mom is always working. Now this! Now my dad is gone!" She cried. Derek had no idea what to do. Then it hit him. He scooped her up in his arms. She gasped, which momentarily stopped the tears. She then realized what was going on and buried her face back into the rockers chest. It was almost like a safe place to her. He walked into the kitchen, sat Izzy down on the counter, opened the door and picked her up again. He walked into the garage and sat her on the couch. "Stay here for a second." Derek said to the girl. She had just stopped crying. Still sniffling, she nodded in a daze. Derek jogged back into the house and into his room. He grabbed a blanket and made his way back into the kitchen. He grabbed two bottles of water and walked out the door, closing it this time, and made his way back into the garage. Izzy was still on the couch. Derek sat down next to her, pulling the blanket over them both, and started talking. "Tell me what happened." Izzy looked at him with tearful brown eyes. "Well, my mom and dad have been fighting recently, but, I just ignored it. Tonight," She paused, looking for the right words while tears filled her eyes again, "Things just got way too out of hand. My mom yelled at me to go to my room, but , I stayed at my door to hear what was going on," The brunette said, now in full tears. "He said he couldn't deal with it anymore, and just left." She said as she sobbed into his chest. He rocked her back and forth. He didn't want to see her cry like this. He wanted to see her cry of laughter, like, when Burger farted the alphabet or burped state capitals. Not because she was so hurt.

"I'm not trying to fake it, and I ain't no one to blame. No there's no one home in my house of pain…I didn't write these pages and my scripts been re-arranged no there's no one home in my house of pain." The rocker began. He was still rocking her back and forth. By the time he had finished the song, she was asleep. He looked out the glass doors and saw that her window was open and the gate was too. He picked her up and kicked the door open, gently, as not to break it. He carried her to her house and climbed in her window. He placed her on her bed and pulled the covers over her. He saw a piece of paper and grabbed it. He grabbed a fluffy red pen and began to write.

Izzy,

I'm sorry about your father. If there is anything any of Iron Weasel can do, please tell us. I'm not going to tell Tripp or anyone. Just remember, I'll be there for you, if you need anything, please come talk to me.

Love, Derek.

With that, he jumped out of the window, walked back into the house, changed and crawled into bed.


	3. Every Rose Has It's Thorn

Hey y'all. Sorry about the wait. Anyways, yes. This is going to be a romance. This chapter is based off Every Rose Has It's Thorn by Poison.

Insert Guitar Noises

Derek woke up at about 2:00 in the morning. He was still upset for Izzy. How could anyone leave her? How could anyone be that heartless? Weren't fathers supposed to protect their daughters? Derek sighed.

Burger grunted. "What's wrong man? Can't sleep?" The bassist asked. _Out of the food coma, eh? _The cocky brit thought. "Uh, yeah. I just can't sleep." He mumbled in response. "Alright. Just try to keep it down." Burger muttered. "Yeah yeah." Derek said back. Once Burger was back asleep, Derek got up and walked to the couch. He flipped the television back on and just sat.

Insert Guitar Noises

Izzy walked around the school hallways. She was still upset about Friday night. She had her phone in her pocket. She wanted her father to call. To say he was coming home. She knew he wouldn't. "Hey Izzy!" Her ever - optimistic friend, Tripp, yelled. "Hey Tripp." She mumbled. "Is something wrong?" Tripp asked, unsure of what to say. "No. No. Don't worry." She said, no emotion in her voice. "Okay. I gotta go to class." He said to the brunette. "Wait! Give this to Derek." She said while handing a piece of paper to the rocker. "Okay?" He asked, slightly confused. The boy turned and ran off, dropping the paper. Izzy sighed and picked it up.

Insert Guitar Noises

Derek had been sleeping a lot lately. He was worried for Izzy. He wanted to talk to her, but, she never came around anymore. He had no idea what to do. He wanted to hold her, protect her, love her. He knew it was wrong, but, he could not stop his feelings. It was about 3:00 in the afternoon. He had no idea where Tripp was. There was a knock on the door. The rocker sighed and got up. He hadn't bothered with getting dressed. His daily routine consisted of showering, eating, sleeping, and eating. He made his way to the door. Tripp probably forgot his keys. He opened the door, speech in mind, but was surprised. It wasn't Tripp. It was Izzy. "Izzy…" The rocker started. "Hey. Thank you for the other night." The brunette said, looking down. Derek grabbed her hand and led her inside. "Izzy.." The rocker said again. She looked up at him. A light blush fell upon her face. Derek looked at her with pain in his eyes. "Come on." He said. He led her into the garage. They sat down on the couch. Derek turned on the stereo. Every Rose Has It's Thorn by Poison came on. It was almost over.

"Has he talked to you?" Derek asked. Izzy shook her head no. Tears began to form in her eyes.

_Though it's been a while nowI can still feel so much painLike a knife that cuts you the wound healsbut the scar, that scar will remain_

"No. He hasn't. I just want him to come back Derek." The girl said with a sigh. Tears began to fall down her face. Derek pulled her into him. He began to sing along with the song, and rock her back and forth. The situation almost mirrored Friday night. He laid back and the girl rested her head on his chest. She sobbed for a while. _"Every rose has its thornJust like every night has its dawnJust like every cowboy sings his sad, sad songEvery rose has its thorn" _

The rocker sang to her.


End file.
